Taiyōkō no Bozuko
Appearance - Theme - Voice Personality Brash and bold could be the words to describe Taiyoko best. She's a loudmouth, coarse, and likes to boast. More than often it lands her in more trouble than she imagined but she always finds a way out. At first glance, she might seem a little unapproachable because of her boasting and loudness, but once one gets to know Taiyoko, they'll discover she has a softer side as well. She treats her friends well and goes to great lengths to protect them. Being brought up in the desert tought her to always cook fresh whenever you can and to treasure what you have, be it material or immaterial. Taiyoko sees a challenge in everything, and tries to work her hardest to show everyone her full potential as a shinobi. In that way, she won't back down from a fight or hesitate to start one.'' This one's got something to prove! '' Likes: Jasmine tea, being lazy in the sun, sparring with a friend Dislikes: Being bored, getting late for work/ training (or other people who do so), instant food Background Taiyoko comes from a traveling desert tribe. These nomads travel in the desert and make their living out of selling trinkets and recipes in the towns they visit and encounter. Few of these tribemembers are shinobi, since they all decided to stay with the tribe.... Not Taiyoko. Taiyoko had been a different kind of kid from young age: energetic, confident and a far greater interest in taijutsu than any tribemember had before. Her father tried to teach her as much as he knew about self defence and from old scrolls that had been in the family for ages, but Taiyoko quickly outgrew them. Having progressed more and more than the tribe could support, her older sister Mimi suggested that Taiyoko tried her luck outside the tribe, in Sunagakure, where she could get the right education and practice for her talents. Mimi had an important role within the tribe, advising and ensuring alliances with other tribes, so her input was greatly respected. The first couple of months by herself in Suna had been hard. Taiyoko wasn't accustomed to having her own home, and somehow grew a little homesick. It took a while before she discovered that having a house at one place was actually a good thing. Her family often visits her when they're in the area, or invits her to come to the tribe for a couple of nights. Other than that, they barely manage to keep contact because they change locations a lot. This saddens Taiyoko a little and often she feels out of place, or lonely. But she's sure that that'll change when she makes some friends. Combat Style Taiyoko prefers her taijutsu above anything else. To her, ninjutsu could be something to enhance her taijutsu with, not the other way around. She's bound to show the world just how awesome taijutsu can be and won't take no for an anwer! It is her most ultimate dream to master the 8 inner gates technique, something that her great-great-greatgrandfather was able to do in a different time but has never been passed down in her family. Even though Taiyoko knows the risk of opening all 8 gates, she has never backed down from her dream. Relying on speed and strength during her battles, Taiyoko makes sure to train her body as much as she can to ensure it can keep up. In the end it is her most ultimate tool... Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Explosive tags (10) Smoke bombs (5) Flash bombs (5)